chanteursfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Same Love
Paroles 1: Macklemore When I was in the 3rd grade I thought that I was gay Cause I could draw, my uncle was And I kept my room straight I told my mom, tears rushing down my face She's like, "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-K" Trippin', yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she A bunch of stereotypes all in my head I remember doing the math like "Yeah, I'm good at little league" A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant For those who like the same sex had the characteristics The right-wing conservatives think its a decision And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made, rewiring of a predisposition Playing God Ahh nah, here we go America the brave Still fears what we don't know And God loves all His children Is somehow forgotten But we paraphrase a book written 35 hundred years ago I don't know Mary Lambert And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm x4 2: Macklemore If I was gay I would think hip-hop hates me Have you read the YouTube comments lately "Man that's gay" Gets dropped on the daily We've become so numb to what we're sayin' Our culture founded from oppression Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots Behind the keys of a message board A word routed in hate Yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender and skin color Complexion of your pigment The same fight that lead people to walk-outs and sit-ins It's human rights for everybody There is no difference Live on! And be yourself! When I was in church They taught me something else If you preach hate at the service Those words aren't anointed And that Holy Water That you soak in Is then poisoned When everyone else Is more comfortable Remaining voiceless Rather than fighting for humans That have had their rights stolen I might not be the same But that's not important No freedom 'til we're equal Damn right I support it I don't know Mary Lambert And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm x4 3: Macklemore We press play Don't press pause Progress, march on! With a veil over our eyes We turn our back on the cause 'Till the day That my uncles can be united by law Kids are walkin' around the hallway Plagued by pain in their heart A world so hateful Someone would rather die Than be who they are And a certificate on paper Isn't gonna solve it all But it's a damn good place to startXX No law's gonna change us We have to change us Whatever god you believe in We come from the same one Strip away the fear Underneath it's all the same love About time that we raised up Mary Lambert And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm x4 Mary Lambert Love is patient, love is kind Love is patient (not cryin' on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) x5 thumb|center|335 px Informations Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Macklemore Catégorie:Ryan Lewis Catégorie:Mary Lambert Catégorie:Warner Catégorie:R'N'B Catégorie:Hip-Hop Catégorie:2013